


Bad Boys Bring Heaven to You

by Chocobroing



Series: Crazy in Love [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: After the Fall of Insomnia, Age Difference, Arguing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, May/December Relationship, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, for now, insemination kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: After the fall of Insomnia, Lorraine has to deal with the fact that she betrayed her country. She realizes how toxic her relationship is but is too addicted to break away. She loves Titus too much. Will love be enough for them in the end?No need to imagine,‘Cause I know it’s true,They say, “all good boys go to heaven”,But bad boys bring heaven to you,It’s automatic,It’s just what they do,They say, “all good boys go to heaven”,But bad boys bring heaven to you…





	Bad Boys Bring Heaven to You

**Author's Note:**

> This couple is very toxic and I recognize that. I don’t condone abusive relationships in any way, shape, or form. This is just a story.

After the fall of Insomnia, Lorraine was left with bitter, angry thoughts toward her lover, Titus Drautos. Her lover, her enemy, traitor to Insomnia, murderer of the king—yet she still loved him. She hated herself for doing so, but she couldn’t help it. She was in too deep. He was now a part of her. Their relationship was very toxic and she knew it. She didn’t care. She wanted him more than anything. She wanted to be in his arms again, to feel his kiss on her lips, to feel his body against hers in bed. She just wanted him, and yet she hated him. 

She hated what he made her, a traitor to her own people, a wanton with an addiction to him. She wanted to hurt him for playing a key role in destroying her home. She wanted to scream at him because his little invasion force got her parents killed. She wanted to leave him and never think about him again, but it wasn’t that easy. Every time she did, he turned the tables and it morphed into sex that she regretted later. Their relationship was toxic and bad, and she thrived off it. She hated and loved him at the same time. 

The door closing broke her from her angry thoughts and she looked over to see her lover walking in, carrying firewood. Right. Ever since he survived the fight against Nyx, Titus and Lorraine had been living off the grid in an isolated mountain range. He built the house with his own hands, using skill that he had back when he was a boy. The young woman wanted to forget when they christened the house by making hot, sexy love in front of the fireplace. It took her a few days to walk normally again.

“Hey, baby,” she heard Titus’s deep, gruff voice and the woman turned to look back at him. “You okay?” 

Lora closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. “I’m a traitor,” she said softly, imagining how her surviving countrymen would react to her sleeping with the traitor. “I won’t be considered a Lucian anymore because of my relationship to you.” 

“And?” snorted Titus callously, his animosity to Lucis revealed in his tone. He kicked off his shoes and padded over to where she was sitting.

The woman opened her eyes and her hazel glare cut through him. “And,” she continued sharply, “I should have left you right after I learned about your true allegiances. I should have run, but I didn’t.” She looked utterly disgusted with herself and close to tears.

“Well, why didn’t you?” demanded Titus coldly as he set the wood down next to the fireplace. “Since you seem to hate me so much, why didn’t you leave?” When he straightened, he turned his green eyes on her.

“Because I love you.” Her throat burned somewhat when she bit out those words. “I hate myself for it, but I do. I can’t leave you because I can’t live without you. I’m a fucking hot mess and it’s your fault.” Her lower jaw trembled with the intensity of her emotions.

Titus’s green eyes were as hard as emeralds as he walked over to her. “How is that my fault?” he asked as he sat down on the couch next to her, the love-seat sinking with his weight. “I gave you an out, but you followed me anyways.” It was true. He told her to go, but she followed him anyways. She couldn’t live without him, she told him.

Tears burned Lora’s eyes and she had to turn her face from him, so he couldn’t see her cry. “You made me love you,” she replied in a shaky tone. “You made me let you in, and this is what happens. You killed the king and had a whole arm in destroying the city and Insomnians. You’ve killed so many people, like that queen from Tenebrae. You’re a murderer and I should hate you for it, but I can’t. I wanna wish my feelings away, but I can’t.” 

Before she could get up and walk off, she found herself being pulled into a tight, loving embrace that made her feel warm all the way to her toes. She buried her face into Titus’s chest and wept, soaking his shirtfront. She should have pulled away from him, but she was weak. She took comfort in feeling his hand running through her tangled brown hair and pressing kisses to the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his scent, letting it sink into her veins. She was addicted to him and couldn’t let go. 

“We’re two fucked-up individuals,” breathed Titus darkly, shaking his head with a humorless chuckle. “I can’t let you go either because I’m addicted to you. I can’t live without you either. I always knew love would destroy us both, but I didn’t care. I still don’t. I still want you. I still need you.” 

In response, Lora looked up at him, seeing the genuine agony in his face, and placed her hand on the back of his head. She pulled his head down to hers and pressed her lips to his, kissing him like he was air. Titus returned the kiss in passionate fervor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her, so she was straddling his hips. Their lips melded together and she could feel his scruff burning her cheeks. She knew that she was going to have stubble burn for a week, but she didn’t care. She wanted him. She needed him more than anything. 

When she grinded her crotch against his, she could feel his erection pressing up against her clothed pussy. She let out a breathless moan and her blood felt like it was on fire. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was wrong. She shouldn’t have gotten herself in that situation, but she was addicted. She needed to have her fix of him. He ran his hands up and down her back, trying to restrain himself from ripping her shirt off, and growled against her lips. Gods, she was delectable! He couldn’t stop himself from running his hands over her ass and breasts.

“What are we doing?” she gasped out, pulling back to give him an agonized look. “Why are we doing this?” The look in her hazel eyes made her look so weak and helpless. It fueled his animalistic desire to fuck her.

He replied by kissing her neck and nipping at the sensitive spot that always made her cry out in bliss. “We need each other,” he purred against the sensitive skin of her neck. “We feed off each other.” He gave her a nip on the neck again and she cried out once more. 

“I shouldn’t want this…” she panted helplessly, grasping onto him regardless. Once again, she grinded her crotch against him in her desperation. Despite her refusal, she wasn’t making a convincing argument against him.

She felt him smirk against her collarbone and he began sucking and biting into her skin, leaving a love-bite. “You’re right,” he remarked quietly after he finished making his mark. “You shouldn’t, but you beg and plead for me anyways. I love feeling you. I love making you so fucking wet. I love you.” His hand trailed down to her clothed opening and stroked along her dampened crotch, making her arch her back. He was expertly playing her like a harp.

Lora let out desperate, drawn-out moan and Titus could feel what it was doing to him. Every little cry she emitted fed to a fire inside of him and only she could put it out. He took control of the situation and picked her up, laying her down on the couch. She happily relinquished control to him, moaning and sighing contently as he undressed her, trailing his lips across every exposed expanse of skin. In a characteristic fit of roughness, he tore her shirt off and began divesting her of her bra, sucking the tops of her breasts. 

“Hey!” she cried out in what she hoped was anger. “You can’t just rip my tops whenever you feel like it. I’m gonna run out of tops if you keep doing that.” She gave him a half-hearted glare that didn’t even bother him.

Titus smirked darkly and her heart skipped a beat. “I like the sound of that,” he purred out, working her bra off. 

He didn’t tear that off, at least. He carefully unhooked her bra and yanked it off her body, tossing it over his shoulder. His green gaze honed in on her revealed breasts and started lavishing all his attention and love on them. He kissed and suckled on her breasts, making her cry out in pained ecstasy. Feeling his teeth and scruff on the sensitive skin of her breasts made her almost lose herself. She knew without looking that she would have stubble burn on her chest when he was done with her. It would be so worth it, though.

“Oh!” she cried out, feeling her blood burning in her veins. Her head fell back and she surrendered herself to his rough loving. 

Her pussy pulsed in time with her heartbeat and she knew that she was soaked and needy. In the fog of her need, he pulled her pants down, taking her panties with it, and flung both garments over his shoulder to join her bra on the grown. He kissed down her stomach, nipping at her skin, and stopped at her curls, making her gasp in desperation. He couldn’t stop now. Not when he was so damn close to where she needed him to be. 

“Titus…” she whined, fisting the couch cushion underneath her. “Don’t stop…Daddy…” She played right on his trigger.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he growled out in a seductive way. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk right. You’re so fucking sexy, baby. You should see yourself right now. All flushed and needy for me. Fuck, Lora…” With that said, he placed her trembling legs over his shoulders and decided to end her suffering. 

As soon as his lips touched her entrance, she let out a blissful cry and her back arched, unable to hold back the sensations she felt. Everything felt so sensitive right now. The feeling of his lips, tongue, and scruff on her soaked nether regions made her burn like it was the first time every time. He licked a broad stripe over her opening and she let out another cry, digging her hand into his shorn hair. The way he licked and suckled her was indescribable. He was so skilled at what he did. He knew every part of his little girl. He knew every erogenous spot that turned her on. He knew how to make her throat burn from screaming out in pleasure. 

“Daddy!” she screamed out for him, her trembling thighs tightened around his head. She had him trapped. In the back of her mind, she knew she was smothering him, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She felt too damn good. 

“So fucking soaked,” he growled against her opening, his voice making her folds vibrate. “You taste so decadent, baby. Better than any fucking drink.” 

Lora let out another cry and couldn’t stop herself from grinding up against him, addicted to feeling his lips and tongue on her. She heard him let out a chuckle and trembled when he began nibbling at her entrance. His teeth scraped a sensitive spot in her opening and that was all it took for her to reach her peak. She screamed out loud as her orgasm ripped through her body and her juices drenched his lips and tongue. She couldn’t stop herself from shaking and whimpering when she descended from her high. 

“Shit…” she gasped out, placing the back of her hand to her sweat-dampened forehead. “Daddy…” 

The former captain removed her legs from his shoulders and responded by righting himself and kissing her firmly on the lips. She could taste herself on his lips but didn’t mind. It didn’t taste bad, just different. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she allowed him to dominate her mouth and tongue with his own. His tongue always won the fight of dominance. He was a true alpha male, through and through. She heard fabric being torn and saw that he was tearing his own shirt off. Her eyes glowed when she saw his naked upper torso. His sculpted body never failed to take her breath away. She was definitely lucky when it came to him.

In her hazy mind, she didn’t see him remove his pants just enough to take his member out, which was why it was a surprise when the tip prodded at her opening. She looked down and saw that his member was red, rock hard, and throbbing. Her mouth watered a bit when she saw all ten inches of his hot meat trying to find its home inside of her slim cervix. She was unable to keep herself from gasping when he slid into her, feeling him stretch and fill her up, and had no choice but to hold on. She wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his woodsy, musky scent, and opened herself up to him.

“So tight,” he hissed, feeling her tight inner muscles squeeze his member in desperation. “Shit, baby, you’re still so tight. Gods, I wanna fuck you until you can’t walk. I want to fill you up again and again until you get pregnant, just like we planned to.” 

His words served to arouse her further and she wrapped her legs around his hips, so ready for him. She dug her nails into his back and he let out another pain-filled hiss at feeling her nails bite at his skin. When Lora looked into his eyes, she could see how dark they were from lust. His pupils were dilated and he looked positively drunk on her. She gave him a nod to encourage him to keep going. She needed to feel him. She needed him to brand her with that hot dick of his. She needed him to fuck her like an animal.

He slid into her easily, relishing in her loud moan, and grasped at her as his hips moved on his own. His mind became muddled as he surged into her, her cries of pleasure feeding to his fire. He couldn’t do anything else except act on instinct. His instinct was urging him to breed with the woman, fill her up with his child and make her ripe with fertility. As he slammed into her, he could feel his testicles tightening with his impending release and felt like he was going to explode. He couldn’t stop the moans and growls that tumbled out of his mouth and joined hers in duet of passion. 

Lora held onto him tightly and let him have his way with her. He was much stronger than she was, much bigger, more virile. It was so arousing to see this powerful man revert to his baser instincts and become unrestrained. This animalistic side of him was very sexy and what she needed. She had never been fucked within an inch of her life until Titus came into her life. He started a darkness in her and she needed him to sate it. She was addicted to his brand of love and lust. Even if she wanted to leave him, she couldn’t because how hooked she was to him. 

“Daddy!” she cried out, digging her nails into his back as her back arched into his thrust. “Oh, gods! Yes! So good!” She could barely form sentences. Her mind was just as muddled as his was. 

“My Lora…” he growled as he kissed her neck. “No one can have you. No one…This pussy is mine, your body is mine, your soul is mine. Understand?” 

Lora wanted to be disturbed by his primal possessiveness, but it was pretty hot. There was something very arousing about Titus claiming her as his own as if they were nothing more than animals. That was what sex turned him into—a sexy beast that couldn’t be tamed. He was primal, explosive, electric. He knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. The only one who could tame him was her. Even then, he didn’t submit to her. He submitted to no one, not even her.

“Daddy…” she whined out, clutching at him and feeling his muscles unravel beneath her touch. “I love you…” 

He snapped his hips and thrusted deep into her, stretching her completely. He could feel his release barreling like a runaway train and gripped her hips tightly, growling curses as he felt his load shoot into her. Lora let out a weak whimper and canted her hips into his. She could never match him, move for move. She was much smaller than him. He played onto her strength kink and pushed her beyond her limits. She dug her nails into his muscular back as she unraveled under him. 

A cry wrenched its way from her throat and she climaxed all over him, unable to take his fevered thrusting. He was fucking her through every climax she had. He wouldn’t let her rest until she was a limp, incoherent mess. His stamina was something enviable. She could never keep up with him when he was in the mood. She was an active member in the love-making during the first few rounds, but after round four or five she would get exhausted. Titus had to do all the work for her and he wouldn’t stop until he came with an animalistic roar. 

Judging by how desperate his thrusts became, he was almost there. Before Lora could even comprehend it, he let out a deep shout and filled her with spurt after spurt of his hot seed. It felt like he was trying to fill her up on purpose. He was determined to get her pregnant, she realized. He wanted her to become quick with child. A satisfied grin grew on Lora’s face and she wrapped her arms around Titus’s shoulders, holding him close. He sagged against her, careful not to crush her with his weight, and his member began to soften. 

After some time, he pulled his member out of her and she let out a small grunt from the sensation. She began to drift in and out of consciousness as Titus carried her to their bedroom. She was past tired. As soon as he got her under the covers, he laid down next to her and she rested her head on his chest, wrapped up in his protective arms. His heartbeat was like a soothing lullaby. 

“Do you think it worked?” she asked in an incoherent voice. He pretty much fucked the ability to speak out of her. “Do you think I’ll get pregnant? You pretty much climaxed into my brain.” 

He let out a small chuckle and gave her a kiss on the head. “I sure hope so,” he remarked in a light-hearted tone. He sounded considerably happier than before. 

Lora managed to let out a tired giggle and snuggled up against him. “We’ll know some time later,” she whispered, her eyelids feeling heavy, “if I skip a period or not.” 

As she fell asleep, Titus held her tightly, possessively, and felt guilt rush over him. He could see the bruises starting to form on her skin from his rough treatment. He knew this relationship was fucked-up. He was so bad for her, but he was too selfish to leave her. He didn’t want to live a life where she wasn’t in it. He couldn’t live without her. Even though they yelled and hurt each other, they were in too deep to leave each other. They needed each other more than he wanted to admit. He promised himself that he wouldn’t hurt her again, but it was a pie-crust promise—easily made, easily broken. 

It took him some time to fall asleep, but he did with a protective hand over her stomach as if he needed to guard the life that was potentially growing in there. Only time would tell if she was pregnant. Only time would tell.

…

Lora missed a period, which alarmed her to the fact that she might be pregnant. She had never missed a period in all her years of having them. She felt her heart leap in her chest at the possibility of having a baby in there. She wouldn’t know if she was pregnant until she took a pregnancy test. While Titus was out hunting for food, she went to the general store near by and picked out a tester. When the clerk rang her up for it, Lora was given a knowing smile and wished luck. Afterwards, she ran back up the mountain to get back to her little home. 

When she used the tester, it took its time in revealing the results. It felt like hours before it showed a little pink plus sign. She let out a whoop when she saw the result and punched the air in victory. She was pregnant. She was finally pregnant with hers and Titus’s baby. She couldn’t wait to tell him. Hopefully, he would be back from hunting soon. He had been longing for a child as much as she had. Maybe this would lift his spirits. He would get to be the father he always wanted to be. 

She decided to tell him in a special way when he got home from hunting. 

“Hey, baby,” he said, carrying in a bit of a Dualhorn. “I got us some dinner. I brought the whole monster back, but I only cut off a part we will eat for dinner. I’m going to put the rest in storage for later.” 

Lora smiled in amusement. “What do you want me to do with this?” she asked laughingly, gesturing to the part he brought in. 

“Well, first, you’ll have to clean it,” he replied patiently, placing the bit of meat on the counter. “Then, you’ll have to simmer it. I hear Dualhorn Steak is pretty good. I’m going to put the rest away and take a shower.” 

“Okay,” said Lora, smiling as she remembered that she left the pregnancy tester on the bathroom counter. 

After Titus cut the Dualhorn up to pieces and stored the meat away, he walked into the house and went to the bathroom to shower. Lora had to hide a smile as she let the meat simmer on the stove and sprinkle spices on it. All of a sudden, she heard a clatter in the bathroom and running footfalls coming down the hall. She turned around and saw Titus standing there with the tester in his hand. The look on his face was priceless. His green eyes were widened, and his mouth had fallen open in shock. 

“Is this real?” he asked incredulously, his voice shaking with excitement. 

Lora could barely stop the smile from growing on her face. “Yes,” she replied happily, nodding. “It is. I’m pregnant, Titus.”

Titus ran over to her and gathered her in his arms, kissing her on the head. “I’m so happy,” he said in a trembling voice, trying to keep his emotions under control. She could feel tears dripping onto her shoulder and ended up crying herself.

In the end, Lora ended up turning the stove off and they went to their room to celebrate the new life they had created. No matter how dark the world would become, there would always be the light of love and life between the two of them. That was all that mattered now: love and life. Nothing and no one would take that away from them. After they finished making love, they laid in the afterglow in each other’s arms, feeling happy, warm, and safe, just like they wanted. Their love could beat the darkness, and they had just proven it.


End file.
